EL PEOR ENGAÑO
by NAYDELIN CULLEN
Summary: EDWAR LA A SIDO INFIEL A BELLA ELLA LO PERDONARA O ACEPTARA LAPROPUESTA DE ANTON
1. Chapter 1

**EL ENGAÑO**

**Introducción:**

**Me encontraba sola desbastada por dentro no sabia que rumbo tomar esta sola con mi hija el mi ángel me avía traicionado faltando a su promesa de amor me sentía muerta en vida estábamos viajando por Inglaterra buscando un nuevo hogar estábamos en busca de un hotel me acerque a preguntarle por alguno el era un vampiro como nosotras era alto como de 1.95 de tez pálida ojos carmesí pelo rubio era muy guapo vestía ala moda pero elegantemente ISO una reverencia Asia mi y me dijo déjeme presentarme me llamo Henry Antón wickan si me permite a serle una invitación a ser huésped de mi casa me aria un inmenso honor gracias pero no queremos ser una molestia ni mi hija ni yo su hija si pero perdone mi descortesía no me e presentado soy Isabela cu…. swan pero puede llamarme bella no queremos darle molestias no será ninguna molestia siga mi coche por favor.**

**CAPITULO 1**

**EL INICIO DEL ENGAÑO**

Todo paso muy rápido Alice, Ness y yo aviamos salido de compras a Seattle.

Pensábamos quedarnos dos días asta que Alice renovara el guarda ropa de todos pero.

Ness quería ver jacke no soportaban estar mucho tiempo lejos y me gusto, la idea así vería mas pronto ami ángel hermoso nada podía haber salido mejor en mi vida o eso era lo que yo creía.

Tenia una familia con el amor de mi vida pero a pesar de eso yo notaba a, Edward un poco distante desde ase dos meses pero no sabia el motivo pensé que solo era mi imaginación pensando en todo.

Eso acelere ami Ferrari regalo claro de mi, Edward para estar pronto a su lado lo necesitaba junto ami estacione el auto.

Al entrada al no ver a Edward le pedí a, Rosalie si podía cuidar a, Ness gustosa acepto me dirigí a mi hermosa casa entonces al irme acercando comencé a escuchar extraños ruidos provenientes de dentro de la cabaña me acerque silenciosamente a, la alcoba de ahí provenían los ruidos abrí lentamente la puerta me quede congelada no podía creer lo que mis ojos estaban viendo mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos solo por que no podíamos llorar si no estaría echa un mar de lagrimas al ver.

Edward en nuestra cama con tanya denali el se encontraba debajo de ella sus cuerpos completamente desnudos sus cuerpos fundidos en uno solo moviéndose al mismoricmo tan en su mundo que no se percataron de mi presencia quería salir corriendo pero mi cuerpo no me respondía parecía una estatua pero reuní todas las fuerzas

Que pude y me ordene salir corriendo no podía verlo por que no sabría como reaccionar solo corrí asta llegar ala casa grande.

Para mi poca buena suerte, solo estaba rosalie quien jugaba con ness no le dije solo tome a ness e iba comenzar a correr cuando rosalie se interpuso al ver mi estado que es lo que te pasa bella a donde vas.

Eso pregúntaselo a tu hermano desesperada me decía que todo se podía arreglar no te la lleves por favor yo me voy con mi hija.

De repente escucho un ruido siento que se acerca yo di la vuelta solo atine a salir corriendo con mi hija en brazos y me preguntaba por que Edward solo escuche a Edward gritar pero no me importo subí ami auto.

Salí acelerando a todo no me importo nada mas solo en mi mente seguían las miles de preguntas que yo sola me Asia ¿en que falle para que me asiera esto?

¿En que falle?

¿No fui lo suficiente buena para el?

Y solo deseaba poder llorar para desahogar este dolor pero para mi esto ya no era posible pues mi cuerpo estaba seco.

Mientras que en la casa cullen, rosalie gritaba los nombres de sus padres y hermanos.

Emmet fue el primero en llegar y abrazar a rosalie que te pasa amor le decía en eso todos aparecieron en la sala justo en ese momento.

Edward venia llegando tu que le isiste a bella rosali salto Asia Edward lo tomo del cuello.

Jazper y emmet la quitaron de sobre, Edward

Que pasa grito carlies

Eso que te lo diga el estúpido este que por como huele ya puedo adivinar lo que le hiso a bella donde esta la maldita mujerzuela de tanya

Alguien puede explicarnos alos demás.

Alice solo atino a decir por que lo isistes cambiar a bella por esa maldita perra.

Jazper abraso Alice quien sollozaba sin lágrimas

¿Qué tiene que ver tanya en todo este escándalo y donde esta bella y Ness?

Edward estaba de rodillas con las manos entre su pelo sollozando en ese momento se sentía el mostro mas grande del mundo ya que comprendía que avía perdido a su familia bella nunca lo perdonaría pero el se arrodillaría suplicaría pero no pudo seguir con sus pensamientos ya que rosalie le grita a Edward no te atreves a hablar pues yo se los diré que este maldito engaño a bella con la zorra de tanya y bella los encontró en su casa y ella esta destrozada y se a llevado a Ness

Solo te advierto, que si no vuelvo a ver a ness, te mato imbécil

Esmee sollozaba, mi pobre hija mi ness

Emmet quería darle una paliza a su hermano por ser tan estúpido e imbécil

Jazper solo consolaba a un a desbastada Alice

Edward se incorporo el iría hablar con bella Alice dime Asia donde se dirige en ese momento

Carlise volvió a hablar no creo que sea lo adecuado que tu vallas déjala que se tranquilice yo iré a hablar con ella.

Carlise dile que me perdone que no aleje a mi hija de mi lado yo no puedo interferir en su decisión solo voy a ver que tal esta y a tranquilizarla por el bien de ness

Por favor déjame ir contigo

No solo complicarías mas todo tendrás que vivir con tus errores hijo todo tiene su precio

Vamos carlise dijo emmet no hay que perder tiempo mi hermanita nos necesita

Yo iré con ustedes dijo Alice creo saber en donde podemos encontrarla ojala nos escuche carlise.


	2. Chapter 2

Perdón por los errores de ortografía en el capitulo anterior es que lo escribí muy de prisa perdón es la primera ves que lo ago. se que no es escusa pero mil perdones y mil gracias a Erill cullen a sammer litth y niky ed. Por sus consejos mil gracias me sirvieron para mejorar mis errores bienvenidas sus sugerencias cuando son para mejorar este capitulo va dedicado a ustedes gracias

**CAPITULO 2 **

Puedes ver a donde va bella Alice

Carlise va a casa de su padre pero aun no toma una decisión definitiva de sobre lo que ara

Alice puedes ver si me dará la oportunidad de hablar con ella.

Tu mejor que nadie sabes Edward, que solo puedo ver decisiones ya tomadas y todavía es muy pronto para que ella tome esa decion por que ahora esta muy dolida y no la culpo en verdad que as sido un estúpido.

Vasta no me atormenten mas se que soy un miserable pero no me atormenten mas.

Eso no es nada como ya te dije Edward si no vuelvo a ver a Ness te juro que are tu vida un infierno.

I eso que creía que tú Edward eras el santo de la familia.

Vasta rosalie, emmet ahora lo importante es ver como se encuentra bella.

Pero carlise, no estamos diciendo nada que no sea verdad.

Me sentía muy mal, pero tal ves lo que mas me dolía era ver la deseccion que le cause a esmee, el dolor que podía leer en las mentes de toda mi familia le avía fallado a mi bella y a toda la familia era como siempre lo supe un monstruo.

Pero no perdamos mas el tiempo vamos Alice, emmet.

Si carlise

Vamos en tu auto Alice

Todos nos subimos en el auto.

Mientras que bella llegaba ala casa de Charlie.

Papa cres que pueda quedarme contigo por hoy.

Pero bella que paso por que bienes así.

Papa ahorita no te lo explico mas tarde Ness necesita dormir.

Como tú quieras hija

Subí a acostar a. Ness que se quedo dormida en mis brazos, al que avía sido mi cuarto me traía a tantos recuerdos de cuando creía que podía amar a una humana tan simple como yo pero a pesar de ser una inmortal no deje de ser una simple sin nada de chiste ni gracia cual ninguna tal ves la verdad es que nunca estuve a su altura el todo un adonis y yo solo alguien común y corriente.

Bellss creo que es tiempo de hablar que te izo, Edward ¿Qué paso? y no trates de defenderlo.

Respire hondo me fue infiel Papa

Charlie no lo podía creer

No se por que lo hiso papa pero solo se que no lo quiero volver a ver

Bella te juro que voy a matar a ese maldito yo le dije que no te quería ver sufrir

No papa no agás nada el solo too el camino que desde un principio debió tomar yo solo fui un error mas en su vida nunca lo merecí.

Bellss ya hablaste con el

No y no lo are

Pero hija ante todo es el papa de Ness

No papa el decidió no serlo mas y ahora esta con quien tiene que estar, yo solo tengo que estar feliz por que me dejo a. Ness y es lo único que me queda.

Te quiero pequeña

Y yo a ti papa

Gracias papa por dejarnos quedar.

Tu sabes que esta es tu casa hija y de mi nieta

Tocan quien será a esta hora

Es pero que no sea el que no tenga el cinismo de venir a buscarte hija

Yo abro papa

No yo lo are hija

Charlie yo se que no es el mejor momento pero necesitamos ver como esta bella y Ness déjanos hablar con ella.

Vienen de parte de el

No Charlie nosotros solo queremos ver como esta ella y mi sobrina sabemos que fue una idiotez lo que hiso pero no podemos cambiar el pasado.

Pasen esta en la sala, hija es carlies, Alice y emmet quieren hablar contigo.

Diles que pasen

Bella hija podemos hablar

Mientras no sea de el solté un sollozo sin querer.

No bella solo queremos saber como están ustedes, ante todo son parte de la familia.

Eso alo mejor ya no ya que el ya tomo la decisión de ya no ser parte de la nuestra.

Eso lo dirás por el pero tu sigues siendo nuestra pequeña hermana.

Gracias emm

No tienes por que pequeña si no fuera por que esmee se enojaría si no yo lo aria que se arrepienta de a ver nacido.

No agás nada emm no tiene caso.

¿Que vas hacer bella?

No lo se aun carlise no lo he pensado a un solo se que no lo quiero ver aun me duele mucho no se en que falle que le falto para que mi asiera esto yo le entregue todo y el me pago así aunque siempre me pregunte por que estaría alguien como el con alguien como yo.

No digas eso bella el es el que no te merece tu vales mucho y no te reprocharía que el lo pierda todo por alguien como tanya si que se necesita ser un estúpido para cambiar a alguien como tu por una basura

No Alice a aquí yo soy la que puede decir que gozo un poco del cielo por tenerlo conmigo pero ya no tiene caso nada de esto.

Hija no digas eso toda la familia te ama.

Podemos seguir con esta platica mañana necesito pensar muchas cosas por favor.

Esta bien bella mañana vendremos descansa y cuídense.

Solo de algo estaba segura no soportaría estar en la misma ciudad que el así que decidí que antes de que terminara la noche tomaría una decisión.

De lo que aria tenia que a serlo por el bien de mi hija ya que era lo único que me quedaba.

En mi vida pobre de mi bebe yo mejor que nadie sabia lo que era vivir sin un padre pero Charlie nunca le fue infiel a renee como el lo fue conmigo, tome mi chaqueta dentro de ella avía un sobre lo abrí era de Alice tenia dinero y una carta.

_Bella yo se que no ay palabras que te pueda decir que te agá sentir mejor yo solo te puedo decir que apoyo tus decisiones sea cual sea que tomes por lo mismo presiento que pensaras en poner distancia de por medio no es que lo pueda ver ya que como estas con Ness no lo puedo a ser pero te conozco y se que si lo ases eso será por que es lo mejor para ti y Ness no te preocupes no pensare en ello para que el no se entere de nada si no me mataría por ayudarte solo quiero que sepas que todos te amamos que todos estamos sufriendo por todo esto por estar lejos de ustedes solo cuídense mucho Alice._

_p.d sabes que siempre contaras conmigo te quiero. _

Gracias, Alice entonces seme ocurrió una idea necesitaba alejarme a un lugar sin que nadie supiera a donde comencé a escribir una carta para Charlie, Jacke explicándole lo que paso otra para los cullén y una para mi madre con una nota para Charlie pidiendo que las entregara o mandara.

Tome mis cosas y a mi hija entre los brazos nos subimos a mi auto y nos dirigimos. Asia Seattle rumbo al aeropuerto todavía no avía decidido que rumbo tomar pero solo se que seria lejos de el y su desamor.

Llegamos al aeropuerto por suerte mi bebe a un dormía sin saber nada de lo que sucedía y daba gracias por ello me dirigí a los mostradores preguntando a donde salía el próximo vuelo me contesto la señorita que salía a. Londres compre los pasajes.

Treinta minutos después estábamos despegando gracias a que no así mucho aviamos salido a cazar no tendríamos problemas en viajar con tantos humanos, alrededor pensando en lo que dejaba atrás solo pidiendo que fuera lo correcto por nuestro bien.

_______________________________________________gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer bien venidas sus críticas constructivas para mejorar esta historia.

Yo se que este capitulo puede ser un tanto aburrido pero prometo que solo es de trance el próximo estará mejor pueden decirme que les gustaría ver mas adelante gracias.


	3. Chapter 3

Antes que nada gracias a todas las personas que me a brindado sus consejos para mejorar y alas personas que deciden agregar esta historia a sus favoritas o a sus alertas gracias y a sus review mil gracias.

Por otro lado me complace anunciar que desde este momento formare equipo con **bekyabc2 **quien desde este momento se vuelve beta de esta historia este capitulo va dedicado a ti gracias por todo.

Una aclaración recibí un comentario de parte de dasshh sobre que no daba el por que del engaño de Edward asía bella, y el por que de que terminara involucrado con tanya eso es parte del fin que se ira revelando a lo largo del mismo como vayan pasando los capítulos todas las dudas serán resueltas.

**Capitulo 3**

Todos en la gran casa Cullen se encontraban concentrados en sus pensamientos. Así, a tan solo cuarenta y ocho horas lo que antes era felicidad había desaparecido. Toda la familia meditaba la situación y lo que había pasado.

-¿Qué estará haciendo en estos momentos mi amada Ness?-Pregunto Rosalie de forma nostálgica.

– ¿Como lo estará pasando mi pequeña hermanita? Ella no se merecía nada de esto- Emmet estaba más triste que nunca. Aquella sonrisa de niño inocente había desaparecido de su rostro.

–Juro que yo nunca le hare nada de esto a mi hermosa Alice. Ninguna mujer se merece que la traten así, mucho menos Bella- Gruño Jasper por lo bajo.

–Que difícil lo estará pasando mi pobre hija y que de decepcionada me siento de Edward. Eso lo hubiera esperado de Emmet, pero jama de el.- Dijo Esme con una triste sonrisa.

–Edward se que me estas escuchando, ojala no te arrepientas de todo lo que hiciste con Bella. Ella te entrego todo su vida misma con tal de darte una hija, ella confiaba en ti ciegamente.- La voz de Carlisle tenía un matiz evidente de decepción, al igual que la postura en su cuerpo. El sabía que el sentir eso por su hijo estaba mal, solo que era algo que no se podía evitar ante la situación.

_-¿Cuál atuendo se me vera mejor el rojo o el blanco?_- Pregunto Alice en su fuero interno.

– ¿Qué pasa Alice? ¿Por qué bloqueas desde hace rato tus pensamientos? ¿Qué es lo que me estas ocultando? Dilo de una buena vez- Siseo Edward molesto.

– Ya no tiene caso ocultártelo mas. ¿Quieres saber que vi? Pues que Bella a estas horas va rumbo a otro sitio que no le recuerde para nada tu existencia.- Se burlo Alice viéndolo fijamente.

– ¿Por qué no me dejaste verlo Alice?- Pregunto el vampiro inquieto.

– Así es mejor Edward, ella necesita tiempo para sanar. Me duele que se haya marchado pero es por su bien y eso es lo que me consuela- Contesto la hermana de el vampiro mientras que una oleada de imágenes se venía a su mente. Quería que su hermano viera lo que había causado, que viera lo que Bella había sufrido.

– No puede ser. ¿Cómo fue que empezó todo esto?- Decía un frustrado Edward.

-¡Edward, en ocasiones eres el mas inteligente y en otras eres el mas estúpido!- Grito Rosalie enojada.

– ¡Alice por favor! dime ¿Dónde esta Bella?- Rogo Edward

–No lo se y aun que lo supiera no te lo diría.- Mascullo la pequeña vampira.

Edward pensaba que no podía soportarlo mas, solo sabia que tenia que estar lejos de ahí.

El vampiro salió corriendo importándole poco lo que dejaba detrás, necesitaba pensar en demasiadas cosas.

_**Mientras a muchos kilómetros de ahí en un avión de aerolíneas "Amanecer".**_

_**BPOV.**_

Iba pensando en como había pasado todo, en como fue que perdí a mi dulce Ángel. Me había traicionado pero yo sabia que por más que me doliera todo aquello tenía que ser fuerte por mi hija, mi máximo tesoro, lo único que me quedaba de aquel gran amor que me traiciono y destrozo mi existencia. La luz en mi vida se había apagado, pero tenia que continuar .Sabia que no era fácil dejar aun lado el amor que sentía por mi Ángel, pero lo tenía que intentar.

_**NPOV. **_

Puse mi mano sobre la mejilla de mi mama, quería saber que era lo que sucedía.

- ¿Mami a donde vamos? ¿Dónde están todos?- Dije mientras le mostraban las imágenes de mi Papi, de tía Ali, tío jazz, de mi tía Ross, tío Emmy y de mis abuelitos Esme y Carlisle.

-Mi amor es que estas son unas vacaciones solo para ti y para mí, para pasar tiempo juntas. ¿No lo quieres pasar conmigo?- Le dijo Bella tranquila.

Ness pensaba que su mami le ocultaba algo, pero no quería que se pusiera mas triste de lo que ya estaba, así que zanjo el tema.

-¡Claro que si quiero estar contigo mami!- Grito Ness feliz, aunque esa alegría no le subió a los ojos. Podría ser una niña, pero aun así sabía que algo sucedía.

– ¡Te quiero mucho mi niña hermosa!- Susurro Bella mientras una de sus manos acariciaba los cabellos de su pequeña hija.

– _Y yo a ti Mami_- Pensó Ness mientras que el tacto suave de Bella le proporcionaba algo de tranquilidad.

La atmosfera de paz se vio interrumpida por la voz proveniente de los altavoces.

–Damas y caballeros estamos llegando al aeropuerto internacional _Numberg_. Favor de poner las mesitas en su lugar, abrochar sus cinturones y esperar hasta que el avión este en tierra para desabrocharlos. Esperamos que hayan tenido un vuelo placentero. Un gusto haberles atendido.

Bella abrocho el cinturón de Ness, después abrocho el suyo, no era que lo necesitaran ya que eran… vampiros, pero solo por precaución se vio en la tarea de hacerlo. Cuando el avión se detuvo tomo a Ness quien ya estaba bostezando, la pequeña estaba cansada de tan largo viaje.

-Duerme mi niña- Bella le susurro en el oído mientras que la arrullaba entre sus brazos.

Se dirigió a rentar un auto para poder trasportarse sin llamar la atención, coloco a la pequeña Ness en la parte trasera ya que se había quedado dormida y por fin pudo pensar con claridad.

-Es mejor que aproveche el bosque y salga de cacería mientras Ness duerme- Murmuro Bella para si misma.

Bella regreso después de saciar su sed y encendió el auto. En realidad no sabía hacia donde se dirigía, pero sabía que tendría que encontrar un hotel o una casa para resguardarse con Ness; ya que solo faltaban unas horas para el amanecer y no sabia si al día siguiente abría sol. A lo lejos alcanzo a divisar un poblado, suspiro y subió al auto. Pidió que su mala suerte no la acompañara esa madrugada, lo que no sabía es que ese día su destino cambiaría radicalmente.

Alcanzo a ver a lo lejos unas casas que anunciaban el inicio de un poblado. "_Ojala haya un hotel o posada_" pensó emocionada. Después buscaría una casa y el destino jugaría con sus vidas.

Del lado derecho de la carretera alcanzo a observar un letrero que decía "_Bienvenidos a Manhhein población 1 500 personas_" ´.Siguió conduciendo hasta que se adentro al pequeño poblado de pequeñas casas de tejas rojas y blancas paredes. Empezó a mirar hacia todas direcciones buscando algo que le indicara un hotel, pero no vio nada que le pudiese ayudar.

De repente, le pareció ver a lo lejos un hombre, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta por su olor que era un vampiro. Bella lo pensó por un momento, se giro a ver a Ness y de nuevo a la figura alargada que caminaba frente a ella. Se debatía entre lo bueno y lo mal. Ese hombre podría ser agresivo, podría ser de los vampiros nómadas con los que algunas veces ella y los Cullen se habían encontrado, era peligroso para ella estar cerda de él, pero le urgía encontrar un hospedaje para refugiarse durante el día por si había sol, Ness no necesitaba de la atención publica.

Se armó todo valor y llamo su atención.

-Disculpe caballero podría decirme ¿Dónde queda el hotel del pueblo?-Pregunto Bella con timidez.

Aquel desconocido se encontraba metido en sus pensamientos a tal grado que no se percato que un auto se detuvo junto a el, hasta que una dulce voz lo llamo y lo saco de su mente.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo el vampiro se quedo como hipnotizado ante aquella hermosa visión. Pero había algo que llamo aun mas su atención, la dueña de esa dulce voz tenía ojos que eran de un color dorado. Eso no era normal en su especie. La voz se le había perdido, necesitaba decir algo, no quería que aquel hermoso ángel desapareciese.

-De ninguna manera permitiré que una dama tan hermosa como usted se quede en un hotel. Si me concediera el honor yo podría brindarle hospedaje- Ofreció aquel misterioso Vampiro.

-No se si pueda aceptar su amable ofrecimiento, ni yo ni mi hija queremos causarle molestias- Respondió Bella aquel hermoso desconocido. Era extraño pero no por menos interesante.

-No serias ninguna molestia por favor seria un placer. Pero antes que nada me disculpo por mi falta de educación, no me he presentado. Mi nombre es Henry Antón Wickhan a sus órdenes.- Dijo el vampiro satisfecho.

– Mucho gusto mi nombre es Isabela Cu…Swan pero puedes llamarme Bella- El vampiro tomo su mano y le dio un suave beso en ella.

–En ese caso tu llámame Antón. Déjame decirte Bella un nombre que no alcanza a describir tu belleza- Le dijo de una forma seductora, pero el recuerdo de aquel rostro de pelos cobrizos y ojos verdes hizo acto de presencia en la mente de Bella.

–Gracias- Susurro Bella. Independientemente de el dolor que ella sentía, aquel simple elogio hizo que el dolor fuera menos lacerante.

-¿Dónde esta tu hija?- Inquirió el vampiro.

- En el asiento trasero dormida- Ella miro sobre su hombro. Su pequeño ángel, ella que estaba tan ajena a todo lo que sucedía.

–Te parece que continuemos esta platica en mi casa. Ahí estaremos resguardados de miradas curiosas.

Antón le infundía confianza a Bella, por lo que accedió.

-Esta bien, sube por favor al auto para que me indiques por donde ir.- Ella sonrío pero el se dio cuenta de que algo dentro de ella estaba roto.

-Gracias, por aceptar ser mi Huésped, veras que no te arrepentirás.- Sonrió de una forma que a cualquiera le quitaría la respiración.


	4. Chapter 4

Gracias a todas las personas que nos agregan a sus historias favoritas, a las alertas, a sus revienw y a autores favoritos mil gracias

Los personajes son completamente de S. Meyer (solo Antón es mío)

Capitulo 4

Bella nunca había visto a alguien como Antón era alto como de 1.95 de tez pálida ojos carmesí pelo rubio, era muy guapo vestía ala moda pero elegantemente.

**POV BELLA **

Iba manejando por el camino que Antón me señalaba, íbamos completamente callados, pero un silencio cómodo que no necesitaba ser rellenado con ninguna palabra.

Antón rompió el silencio, preguntándome

–Bella ¿Te puedo a ser una pregunta si es que no te molesta?- dijo en un tono un poco tímido

–Claro puedes preguntar, es lo menos que te debo por ofrecer tu casa a dos completas desconocidas-

–No me cansaría de ofrecer mi casa a desconocidas si todas son tan hermosas como tu-

Me hubiera puesto como tomate sino fuera por que ya no podía a serlo y daba gracias por ello.

–Pero no me has echo tu pregunta, anda dime- trate de cambiar de tema, para que no notara mi repentino nerviosismo

–Bueno lo que pasa es que me preguntaba ¿Por qué una hermosa mujer como tu se encuentra por estos lugares?-

–Digamos que es por que vengo buscando refugio para proteger a mi hija de de un dolor muy inmenso.-

En ese momento no pude evitar que en su mirada se reflejara todo el dolor y pena que se escondía en su interior, sabia que tenia que dejar eso atrás pero no era fácil, era algo que me desgarraba el alma, sentía que me encontraba en un túnel sin salida, donde solo había dolor y desasosiego.

–Perdóname si te hice recordar algo desagradable no fue mi intención. No creo que alguien en el mundo pueda a serlo a propósito sufrir a un ángel como tu.- Sus ojos brillaban de una manera especial

–No te preocupes tu no tienes por que disculparte, todo lo que paso hasta cierto punto, fue mi culpa por no darme cuenta que intentaba ponerme a la altura de alguien, y como tonta nunca pude ver que nunca estaría a su nivel, el merecía algo mejor que yo-

–No puedo creer eso, no se por que, pero presiento que esa persona fue la que no estuvo a tu altura aun que quien podría estarlo de un ángel tan hermoso como tu-

–Gracias por tus palabras- Cuando hablaba con el, era como si olvidara todo por lo que estaba pasando, me hacia bien hablar con el. Aunque era un extraño, algo en mi me decía que podía confiar en el.

–No tienes por que darme las gracias. Si solo estoy diciendo la verdad de lo que puedo ver con mis ojos- Dijo viéndome directamente a los ojos.

Trate de cambiar de tema por que no podía creer lo que ese vampiro misterioso le decía.

– ¿Aun falta para llegar?-

–No estamos muy cerca ya a la vuelta de a que ya curva se puede ver mi humilde casa, que esta a tus órdenes junto con mi persona-

No podía creerlo que estaba mirando debía ser un error mirando donde Antón le había dicho se encontraba un hermoso castillo como solo debían de existir en los cuentos de hadas.

– ¿Esa es tu…casa? –

No pude evitar preguntar con un tono de asombro que no paso desapercibido para el misterioso vampiro. Pude ver como en esa hermosa cara se formaba una sonrisa de satisfacción y orgullo, ¡Claro de seguro! Estaba feliz porque me impresiono.

–Espero que sea de tu agrado no me perdonare si no te gusta.-Dijo en un tono capaz de derretir a cualquiera, sin quitar aquella linda sonrisa

–La verdad es que nunca imagine que pudiera a ver un lugar tan hermoso.-

**POV ANTON**

No es tan hermoso comparado con la belleza de Bella, esa hermosa vampira de cabello color chocolate, no sabia que le había pasado o quien era el causante de esa mirada de dolor y tristeza, solo estaba seguro que no dejaría que nadie le hiciera daño. Sentía una enorme necesidad de protegerla contra el mundo de ser necesario en verdad, daría lo que sea necesario, para apagar el dolor de esos lindos orbes, para que sonriera de felicidad, lo lograría no me importa que pasen siglos.

En este momento sentí que desde mi vida de muerto viviente cambiaba todo y no me importaba nada de lo que ella hiciera con el, solo sabia que no podía estar lejos de ella.

–Eso lo tomare como un cumplido- No pude evitar sonreír al saber que quizás por fin después de tanta soledad había encontrado a una compañera, solo esperaba que ella me aceptara.

**POV BELLA**

Un minuto después nos encontrábamos ante una reja de metal que se abrió, para dar pasó a mi auto, seguí el camino hasta detenerse al frente una hermosa puerta

Iba a bajarme del carro, pero Antón en un movimiento rápido, se encontraba frente a mi puerta, me ayudo a bajar, cuando estaba tomando en brazos a mi pequeña

–Permíteme que yo la lleve- Dijo Antón mientras me estiraba los brazos, para que se la diera.

–No creo que sea correcto Antón, ya que por tus ojos puedo ver que te alimentas de sangre humana y cargar a mi hija seria tentar demasiado tu autocontrol ya que ella es medio humana-. Me preocupaba que a mi bebe pudiera pasarle algo

–No lo permíteme, hace poco me alimente, y créeme que nunca le haría daño por que se que seria como hacértelo a ti-

Antón se agacho y tomo a mi pequeña Renesmee entre sus brazos y la cargo hasta el interior del castillo.

–La subiré a una de las habitaciones-

–No por favor déjala en uno de los sillones, por ahora no quiero que se asuste al no reconocer el lugar-

–Claro que puedo, tus palabras son órdenes para mí. Pero sabes tengo un poco de curiosidad, se que es descortés de mi parte pero ¿Podrías decirme como es que tienes una hija mitad humana?- Era evidente la curiosidad que sentía

–Es una historia muy larga- Dije tratando de dar por terminado el tema.

–Perdón si te incomode, pero creo que te haría bien desahogarte contando lo que te pasa a alguien, tal vez eso te de otra perspectiva del problema-

No sabia por que, pero sus palabras me parecieron muy sinceras y eso me infundio valor para contarle toda la trágica historia.

–Quizás tengas razón, esta bien espero no aburrirte con mi historia-

-Jamás podría aburrirme con algo que viniera de ti- me contesto Antón, tomo mi mano y me condujo al sofá que se encontraba enfrente de donde Ness descansaba plácidamente.

Tomamos asiento, el se sentó aun lado mío, podía sentir su cuerpo rozar con el mío,

–Creo que así estaremos más cómodos-

–Esta bien gracias-

Tome un poco de aire a pesar de no necesitarlo lo hice para tomar valor.

–Todo comenzó cuando llegue a un pueblito llamado Forks, había decidido irme a vivir con mi Papa ahí conocí a los cullen y especialmente a Edward con el paso del tiempo nos hicimos novios, durante un año y medio aun que al año el termino conmigo por que quería protegerme de los peligros que yo tenía que correr por estar a su lado siendo humana pero para ambos fue muy difícil estar lejos uno del otro así que regresamos duramos otro medio año, hasta que el me pidió que me casara con el ese día lo considere el mas feliz de mi vida hasta ese momento ya que como no estarlo siendo que alguien como el se fijara en alguien como yo.

En ese momento no pude evitar soltar un sollozo que no alcanzaba a describir el dolor que todo esto me causaba, en ese momento sentí las manos de. Antón en mi rostro haciendo que lo mirara a sus ojos color rubí.

–Bella no se quien te haya hecho sufrir tanto, solo se que no merece ni un solo minuto de tu dolor, y quiero que sepas que ya no estas sola que yo siempre estaré para protegerte y apoyarte, al igual que a tu hija, aquí tienen un hogar y una familia-

Me quede por un momento sorprendida pero enseguida sentí una enorme gratitud hacia Antón y no pude evitar que en mis labios se dibujara una pequeña sonrisa.

–Gracias en verdad no sabes como lo valoro y lo importante que es esto para mi-

–Ya te dije que no tienes nada que agradecer es lo menos que puedo a ser por un Ángel-

–Bueno donde me quede…Edward y yo nos casamos y cuando nos encontrábamos de viaje de luna de miel nos dimos cuenta que estaba embarazada-

-El embarazo fue muy peligroso ya que yo era humana casi me costo la vida pero el me convirtió de emergencia para salvar mi vida y así es como nació mi hija-

–Te tengo que decir que es igual de hermosa que su Madre ella también es un pequeño Ángel-

–La verdad es que ella es casi idéntica a su padre a mi solo se parece en el color de ojos que tenia de humana-

–Bella el te hizo daño por eso viniste a Inglaterra de el es de quien proteges a tu hija-Mas que una pregunta era una afirmación.

–No el nunca le haría daño a Ness, solo que el al fin se dio cuenta que yo soy muy poca cosa para el-. No pude evitar sollozar una vez más ante el recuerdo de aquellas imágenes.

–Al contrario, el debió ser muy poco para ti. Que hombre no quisiera tener a una bella mujer a su lado con mayor razón si le da el más preciado tesoro de arriesgar su vida para darle una hija- Antón se veía molesto e indignado, pero dejo aquellas palabras con tal convicción que comenzaba a creérmelas.

-¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa?, por favor aun no estoy lista para hablar de lo que paso es que fue hace muy poco y solo se que no quiero volver a verlo-

–Bella esta bien solo quiero que sepas que siempre estaré para ti en el momento que me necesites-

–Gracias pero mejor cambiemos de tema, yo te he contado gran parte de mi vida y tu no me has contado nada- Le dije con curiosidad, quería conocer un poco mas de el.

– Solo una pregunta más si no es mucha molestia complacer mi curiosidad, por favor hermosa-

–Esta bien ¿Cuál es tu pregunta?-

– ¿Por qué el color de tus ojos es dorado y no rubí?-

–Eso es sencillo lo que pasa es que nosotros nos alimentamos de sangre de animales en lugar de sangre humana somos algo así como "vegetarianos", es por ese motivo no nos gusta tomar sangre humana yo nunca la he probado es difícil pero con esfuerzo y autocontrol lo logras-

–Que interesante, ¿Sabes? me gustaría intentarlo, ya me canse de alimentarme de sangre donada- Dijo feliz

-¿De verdad te alimentas de sangre donada?- Pregunte incrédula

– ¡Si!-

–Con gusto te ayudare, me alegra que quieras intentarlo-

–Gracias, ahora tengo dos motivos para cambiar-

En ese momento fueron interrumpidos por una voz de una mujer ya mayor.

–Conde Antón ¿Esta usted aquí?- Dijo con una voz dulce y maternal

–Si Doña Elizabeth en el recibidor-

–Perdone si lo he interrumpido no sabia que tenia visitas-

–No se preocupe déjemela presento, Doña Elizabeth ella es Isabella Swan-

– Un gusto conocerla Señorita Isabella- Hizo una reverencia

– Solo dígame Bella es un placer conocerla- Le di la mano

– Ellas serán nuestras huéspedes, por favor prepáreles dos recamaras para ella y su hija y dígales a todos los demás que todo lo que pidan les sea concedido y sean obedecidas como si de mi se tratara- Me sentía rara ante tanta atención.

_La señora Elizabeth salió deprisa preguntándose quien seria esa hermosa dama que hacia que el joven conde fuera tan amable con ella y pidiera que las atendieran como si fuese el mismo, nunca había sido tan amable, solo ella solía abrirse mas._

– ¡Eres un conde!- Lo acuse

–Perdón por no decírtelo es que no me gusta que me llamen así, pero ya que me pediste que te cuente de mi vida déjame lo hago, mi nombre es "Henry Antón kinsella conde de manhhein "- No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, con razón parecía todo un caballero.

– ¿Qué edad tienes?-

–Tengo 377 pero fui transformado cuando tenía 22- Dijo algo triste

– ¿Tienes familia viva?-

–No soy el ultimo descendiente de la dinastía kinsella, pero creo que terminaremos esta charla después, tu hermosa hija esta despertando- Dijo con un tono tan paternal, que me hizo recordad a Edward, cuando le cantaba a mi pequeña su nana, para que durmiera, pero tenia que dejar de pensar en el, como el lo hizo conmigo.

El próximo capitulo será pov Edward y abra muchas sorpresas disculpen por la tardansa.


	5. Chapter 5

**Mil gracias a todas las personas que se toman la molestia de leer esta historia espero les guste este capitulo**

Los personajes pertenecen a la increíble S. Meyer yo solo creo una nueva historia con ellos.

**Aclaración.-** Cuando este en "_cursivas"_ quiere decir que esta en tercera persona.

**CAPITULO 5**

"**PERDIDO SIN TI"**

_Ya ha pasado cerca de un mes desde que Bella se había marchado de la casa de los Cullen, desde terrible día nada había vuelto a ser lo mismo, todos se encontraban muy deprimidos, estaban hundidos en un abismo negro, que no tenía salida, la alegría no tuvo lugar en la casa, todos cambiaron no podían sonreír, solo se lamentaban y maldecían a Edward por sus acciones. Alice logro tener algunas visiones, pero muy borrosas por estar Ness de por medio solo logro saber que estaban bien pero las ocultaba de su hermano no quería que se enterara de nada, hasta que Bella tomara una decisión y se la hiciera saber a Edward y por fin ese día había llegado._

**POV EDWARD**

Me encontraba solo en la casa todos habían salido a cazar estaba pensando donde estará mi ángel y mi hija hacía ya un mes que no sabia nada de ellas, ya no le veía caso ha esta miseria de vida, fui un estúpido ese día, amaba a mi ángel y pequeña, no me importaba cazar, lo había hecho solo una vez desde que se fue, mis hermanos me torturaban con sus pensamientos y me lo merecía, si tan solo me escucharan, pero no aguantaba la situación, no salía de nuestro cuarto donde aun conservaba su delicioso aroma a fresas, me maldecía una y mil veces. Cuando tocaron la puerta sacándome de mis pensamientos, me levante y fui a abrir la puerta para poder estar solo otra vez lo mas pronto posible, no quería ver a nadie, mas que a ellas, pero maldita sea ¿Dónde estaban?

-Disculpe buenos días, ¿Se encuentra el señor Edward Cullen?-. Pregunto un joven de aproximadamente 25 años, chaparrito y delgado, de tez morena y claramente apresurado

-Soy yo ¿En que lo puedo ayudar?-

-Puedo pasar el asunto que vengo a tratar es mejor hacerlo en privado-. ¿Qué querría conmigo?, pero no me daba buena espina.

-Esta bien…pase-. Dije algo dudoso

Me hice a un lado indicándole la sala para que pasara ya que al fin no había nadie que los escuchara o interrumpiera le indique uno de los sillones para que tomara asiento y lo que mas me sorprendió fue que no podía leer sus pensamientos, por que por su mente pasaban cosas sin sentido, y ese me estaba inquietando demasiado, algo me decía que no era nada bueno pero pudo captar un desliz mental que tubo aquel hombre y se entero que el jefe de el hombre le ordeno no pensar en el asunto hasta que el lo mencionara.

-Bueno antes que nada déjeme me presento mi nombre es Iscal Campbell y soy abogado personal de la Señorita Swan-

-Es Señora Cullen ya que ella es mi esposa-. Dije molesto ella era **MI ESPOSA, era mía **y eso nadie lo iba a cambiar.

-Bueno precisamente, de eso vengo a hablar con usted Señor Cullen. Ya que la Señorita Isabella me pidió que llevara los trámites del divorcio-

-¿QUÉ ME ESTA DICIENDO QUE MI BELLA SE QUIERE DIVORCIAR DE MI?- No lo podía creer, esto era posible, esas palabras bastaron para caer completamente en un abismo negro sin retorno, como es posible que mi amada Bella, mi Ángel, mi esposa, la razón de mi existencia, me podía hacer eso, pero claro que lo podía hacer pensé ya que le había fallado como un vil imbécil, quería morir todo para mi había acabado, ya no había nada para mi aquí mi maldita existencia ya no tenia razón de ser, ¿Por qué duele tanto un corazón muerto? ¿Es posible sentir tanto dolor en el pecho? ¿Cómo podía remediar ese maldito día? ¿Cómo? ¡Por Favor Mi Bella perdóname! De ser necesario me hincaría, me humillaría, haría lo que ella quisiera con tal de una segunda oportunidad…

-Así es Señor Cullen y también debo notificarle que la Señorita Isabella tiene la custodia de su hija y que ha renunciado a cualquier compensación económica para ella o la niña-

El abogado temeroso me entrego los documentos a, tanto del divorcio como los de la custodia de la pequeña Ness, donde también se le notificaba que ella no quería nada de el.

-Pero es mi derecho proveer de todo a mi hija.- Dije desconsolado, quería poder estar por lo menos cerca de ella y quizás con el tiempo mi dulce Ángel me perdonaría.

-Lo se es lo común pero la Señorita no desea nada que provenga de usted Señor Cullen- No pasa desapercibido para mí, que el abogaducho que quería apartarme de mi vida no dejaba de pensar que no le haría falta el dinero no con el respaldo que tenia ¿Qué maldito respaldo?

-¿Con que va a mantener a mi hija entonces?- Exclame conteniéndome, tenia que preguntarle eso para saber mas de mis niñas, me inquietaba que pasaran necesidad sabia que mi Bella no tenia dinero todo lo había dejado aquí.

-Señor Cullen por ese lado puede estar usted seguro que la niña esta más que bien atendida-

-¿Eso es todo a lo que venia?-

-Si espero su respuesta analice los documentos con su abogado esta es mi tarjeta ahí esta mi teléfono para concertar una cita para finiquitar todo-

_En eso se abrió la puerta y entraron cada uno de los integrantes de la familia Cullen. Alice se sintió culpable a pesar de que Edward se merecía lo que le estaba pasando, ellos no podía comprender quien había aconsejado a Bella para que decidiera quitarle Ness a Edward._

-Ellos son mis padres y no podía decir nada mas estaba en shock mi dulce Bella, lo había dejado de ser, me quería quitar a mi pequeño milagro personal esto era peor que estar muerto ¿Por qué todo tuvo que acabar así? ¿Por qué fui tan estúpido y perder la razón de mi existencia y mi pequeña? Se que no lo merezco pero por favor ¡Dios ayúdame, no puedo seguir así!, estaba desesperado no podía dejar de sentirme así.

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Iscal Campbell y soy el abogado de la Señorita Isabella.-

-El gusto es mío, me llamo Carlise Cullen y ella es mi esposa Esmee, mis hijos Alice, Jasper, Rosalie y Emette- Se presento mi padre.

-Un placer pero debo retirarme, con su permiso- Se despidió el abogado.

-Propio que le vaya bien-

-A se me olvidaba esta carta que le manda la Señorita Isabella a la señoritas Alice, Rosalie y Esmee bueno ya termine con todo agradezco su amabilidad ahora si me retiro con su permiso-

El abogado salió lo mas aprisa que sus piernas le permitían mientras aun me encontraba en shock no podía creer lo que me pasaba, de repente ya no me encontraba solo estaba rodeado por mi familia que gracias a una visión de Alice vio venir la visita del abogado.

-Edward hijo ¿Qué son esos documentos?-. Me pregunto ansiosamente Carlisle

-Son los papeles del divorcio, Bella los mando con su abogado para que no de con su paradero la perdí y me quito la custodia de Ness nunca la volveré a ver.- No podía mas me deje caer al piso, tapando mi cara con la manos.

-¿Qué? Estúpido yo sabia que por tu culpa perderíamos a Ness, yo te mato.-

Emette sostuvo a Rosalie antes de que se abalanzara sobre lo que quedaba de mí.

-Hay que ver que nos mando Bella.- Comento Alice para romper con la tensión del momento, tomo el sobre y rasgo a un costado del mismo.

-Miren son unas fotos y una nota.- Chillo Alice emocionada agarro la nota y la leyó en para todos.

**Perdónenme se que quieren ver a Ness pero no puede ser, por que el vendría con ustedes y no lo quiero ver eso me haría mucho daño mas de lo que ya me hizo, por ello opte por mandarles fotos de ella espero les gusten por el momento es todo lo que puedo a ser los quiero mucho.**

**Bella**

-Mira que hermosa esta mi pequeño mostrito.-Dijo Rosalie al mirar las fotos, a todos se les sumo otro peso más al verlas, pero no como el mío que por mas que luchaba por no sollozar, no pude reprimirlo, ya que no podía llorar y pensar que tan solo hace un mes no podía pedir más era el vampiro más feliz y ahora no tenia nada, lastimeros gritos salieron de mi garganta, gritos y gemidos de dolor, de rabia, de impotencia, al ver como todo se me iba de las manos y por mas que quería no podía hacer nada.

-No se como llegue a todo esto es un infierno no lo soporto mas.- Dije levantándome del sofá, tenia que hacer algo, debería luchar por mi familia y no dejarme caer tan fácil, no iba a firmar esos malditos papeles así tuviera que ir al fin del mundo con tal de estar con ellas lo haría, nada podría separarme de mis dos Ángeles, lucharía con todo para conseguir el perdón de ellas, pero para esto necesitaba de mi familia, tendría que convencerlos primero de mi inocencia, para que me ayudaran, y luego a mi Bella para me diera otra oportunidad había muchas cosas que aclarar, y lo haría así fuese lo ultimo que hiciera en mi existencia.

-Se que ustedes no creen nada de lo que yo les diga pero por favor solo escúchenme dejen darles mi versión y ustedes mismo juzguen quiero recuperar a mi familia y para eso necesito de su ayuda-. Les suplique

Todos tenían la mirada perdida y parecían incrédulos ante mis palabras, luchaban por tomar una decisión, hasta que Carlisle hablo.

-Habla hijo te escuchamos-

-¿Por qué tendríamos que hacerlo? ¡Por tu culpa estamos en esta situación! si hubieras mantenido tus pantalones en su lugar nada de esto estuviera pasando-. Dijo Rosalie completamente irritada.

-Por favor Rosalie, deja que hable Edward, tenemos que escucharlos- Ordeno Alice, a lo que intente darle una sonrisa de agradecimiento, pero solo parecía una mueca de dolor.

-Esta bien pero tendrá que ser muy buena.-

-Todo lo que recuerdo es que un día me encontraba cazando yo solo por que Alice se llevo a Bella y Ness de compras, me encontraba muy metido en ello hasta que de la nada apareció Tanya y luego lo siguiente que recuerdo es que me estaba abotonando la camisa aunque no solo fue esa ocasión que no recuerdo lo que hice si no unas cuantas veces mas, solo que había una cosa rara con Tanya ahora que lo recuerdo, sus ojos eran de un color carmín y cuando Bella me encontró es como si hubiera despertado de un sueño pero cuando reaccione Tanya ya no estaba solo me encontraba yo en la cabaña- Dije recordando ese día donde todo había acabado para mi, donde la luz se había apagado, desde esa noche ni una estrella brillaba para mi.

-Eso es muy misterioso hijo, no se por que pero creo que debemos llamar a Eleazar, tal vez pueda ayudarnos a descifrar este misterio-

Carlisle saco su celular y marco rápidamente el número de Eleazar al segundo timbre contesto Eleazar, lo puso en alta voz para que todos escucháramos, aunque no era necesario, ya que con nuestros sentidos desarrollados lo podíamos escuchar perfectamente.

-Carlisle que sorpresa ¿Cómo están todos?-

-Quisiera decirte que bien pero no es así algo cabizbajo.

-¿En que puedo ayudarte?, Amigo mío sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea-

-Oye ¿Sabes si Tanya vino hace como un mes a visitarnos?-. Inquirió Carlisle tratando de sonar amable.

-¿Por qué la pregunta?- Eleazar sospechaba algo.

-Es que Edward dice que la vio, solo por eso, como hace mucho que no la vemos, mis hijas serian felices de ir con tus hijas de compras.-

-No puede ser ella, por que hace tres meses ella y Kate se fueron con Garred a viajar por Europa, supongo que en cuanto regresen podrán ir de compras-.

-Gracias por todo Eleazar que estés bien y saludos a la familia-

-Tu también Carlisle y cuídense mucho-

_Carlisle colgó el celular y lo guardo ya todos habían escuchado la conversación y no podían creerlo entonces ¿Con quien había estado Edward? Tendrían que investigarlo._

-Edward te ayudaremos, ya que descartamos a Tanya eso es muy sospechoso.

-En eso tienes razón Carlisle sino era Tanya entonces ¿Quién era esa mujer?- Tenia que averiguarlo pronto, y acabar con esa que destruyo mi hogar.

-Te ayudare, por que pueda que con eso logremos que Ness vuelva a nuestro lado- Dijo Rosalie sorprendiéndonos a todos.

-Gracias Rosalie y todos por creerme-

-Aun que creo que seria mejor que nos dividamos en dos grupos, unos buscan a esa que se hizo pasar por Tanya y otros buscamos a Ness y Bella ¿Qué les parece?- Dijo Alice de nuevo hiperactiva como siempre.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Alice-. Estuvo de acuerdo Jasper, que mandaba olas de tranquilidad y esperanza.

Pude ver que Esmee presentía que pronto podría tener a su familia reunida de nuevo. Yo deseaba que estuviera en lo cierto.


End file.
